Arriving At Crystal Prep/Transcript
Episode 7: Arriving At Crystal Prep (Mich enters the school. They sign in.) Mich: I'm here to see a few students. I've been sent by the UNSC. (Mich is pointed in the direction that he needs to go. He arrives at the room Twilight Sparkle is using for her theories. Mich knocks on the door.) Mich: The students in this school make me nervous. Epsilon: What do you expect? It's a preparation academy. (Twilight's counterpart opens the door.) Mich: Twilight Sparkle? Twilight: Yes? Mich: Marcus Bearinger, formerly Agent Michigan of Project Freelancer. If you haven't heard of it, I don't blame you at all. I've been sent by Congressman Stubbs. Twilight: Yeah. I've heard of Project Freelancer. Isn't the organization that was stopped by those colorful space marines? Mich: Yes. Good friends of mine. Not the best of any kind of soldier, but they have each other. That's how they pull all those victories off. Well, anyway, I'm here to ask a few questions. What was your business at Del Perro Peir? Nothing to be afraid of. Just provide an answer. Twilight: Well, I've been investigating almost all of the events happening in the past two years: The random appearances of what I've found out to be called Promethean Knights, the strange events that went on in Bikini Bottom several months ago, some zombie outbreak in the Fire Nation, and the mind controlling caused by a "Corpirate". Mich: Did you come up with any conclusions? Twilight: No. Not yet. But I've been connecting all of the dots and it all seems to point to one individual: UNSC Oversight Chairman Malcom Hargrove. Mich: I don't want to burst your bubble, but Mr. Hargrove has been back and forth between the Null Void and Alderney State Correctional for several months now. Twilight: That's another thing: the one you apprehended... isn't the real one. Just look at this. (Twilight hands Mich a news article saying "Former Chairman Missing From Prison" and some test results.) Mich: You think it was a double? Twilight: Seems illogical, but given the recent events, it's all I could come to. Mich: Yes. Well, thank you for your time, Twilight. I should get going. (Mich leaves the school and calls Stubbs.) Stubbs: Agent? Mich: Stubbs, we've got a problem. Where was Hargrove last located? Stubbs: Last I checked he was in the Alderney State Correctional Facility. He was moved from the Null Void again a few days before his disappearance. (Mich uses a teleportation grenade. Twilight rushes out to investigate the teleportation. Mich and Epsilon arrives at Alderney State Correctional. Mich seems to be going through side effects from the teleportation.) Mich: Aw damn. That doesn't feel good. Epsilon: Synthetic body for life, bitches. (Mich recovers and rushes into the Prison, finding the former Chairman's supposed cell empty. Epsilon analyses the cell.) Epsilon: Well, I'm gonna go ahead and confirm Twilight's suspicions. The Hargrove we've arrested.... was a clone. Seems to be from the kind of technology a certain Gem we know would use. Mich: Peridot! (Stubbs arrives.) Stubbs: What did you find, boys? Epsilon: Something that our new friend had suspicion of. TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:Coolautiz Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:Fire Rebellion: Season 5 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes in Fire Rebellion: Season 5